Dark Motives
by animegothgirl16
Summary: Momo is having a sexy problem. And His name is Deidara. Naruto is in his mating season! And Hinata's in lingerie!
1. Huh? A what!

This is a Fic mostly about my OOC so if you don't like Momo get the fuck out of this story!!!

okay

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I own Momo.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

**Heh, I thought of it**

**To be like this**

**But I couldn't see**

**Something I shouldn't miss**

**You have cheated**

**In this game**

**Now my life**

**Won't ever be the same**

**You have lied**

**So who's to blame?**

**When you heated**

**In this wicked game**

**When You left**

**I almost cried**

**When you left**

**I begged to by your side**

**You walked away**

**And just said "No"**

**I tried not to cry**

**I didn't want you to go**

**You've cheated**

**In the this game so whipped**

**You have cheated**

**And I have been tricked**

**#$$$$$$$^^^^^^^^^^**

(Momo's P.O.V.)

I walked through the leaf village with a huge frown upon my face. If you'd look closer you'd see my silent tears. Yes the self proclaimed 'all high and mighty' was crying. You see I loved someone before. But he betrayed me and left the village we were in before. He ran off to join the Akatsuki. And today was the day he left. More silent tears fall from my eyes. I smile too. I like and dislike this day because even though he left this day. He left me something precious. NO I'm not pregnant! Though I wish he didn't have to leave me a virgin. But he left me our special place. I have permission from Tsunade-senpai to go there each year. So here I am following the trail to our spot. I see a cloaked figure with long blond hair.

"Umm sir what are you doing here?"I asked. As he turned my breathe got caught in my throat. He looked shocked for a moment then he smirked. He began walking towards me. But I was too scared to move. He was now an inch away from me. And in an instant he had me pinned to the ground. I began to sweat as his lips were less than a few millimeters away from mine. I heard a zipper get undone. I started to struggle against him, he isn't going to have me anymore. I start to feel something hard touch my thigh.

"P-pervert!! Are you getting some thrill out of a girl struggling?!?" He just smirked and rubbed his bump between my legs. (A.N. Do I have to be specific here? XD) I moaned. '_Fuck I have to stop him!'_ I kneed him in the groin. He groaned and fell on his side. I ran and jumped from tree to tree as I felt him catch up. _'Damn he's fast I wonder how 'fast' he is in be-WAHHHH!! okay bad thoughts bad baad thoughts!!' _Before I knew it I was back in the leaf but he was still following me. I ran home and locked my door. I don't sense his chakra anymore. I decide to go to bed. I put on my last pair of PJ's. Too bad all I have is a crimson red night gown. Oh and guess what ,it was lingerie. I put it on and find out out it is tight on my huge busts. Oh well. I fall asleep but fail to notice the hungry stare I was getting.

I woke up in the morning with a weird feeling...I CAN'T MOVE MY HANDS OR MY FEET!!! I look around the room to see I've been handcuffed to a bed. I'm not even at my house!

"It seems you're awake,hmm?" I turn my neck so fast I swear I broke it!

"D-deidara...? Why am I in this place and w-why am I tied up?" I asked. He seemed to be amused. He began to disrobe as I began to have a massive nosebleed. He was giving me a lap dance!! He began to grind in me as I moaned.

"Aaaaaah!"

"You like it, hmm?"He asked me as he grabbed my left breast.

"Ah! Yesssss!"I moaned.

"Okay ,Then let's have some real fun, hmm."

^^^^&&&&^^^^&&&&&^^^^&&&&&^^^^

How did I do? Oh and Momo has mid-back length black hair. She wears black a lot. But she usually has on a black strap over her chest with fishnet on her stomach. She wears tight black capris and normal ninja shoes except black not blue. As you will soon find out she had an old relation ship with Deidara.

Ja Ne!! (See Ya!!)


	2. Heat?

Another Chappie!! Oh baby!! It's Hott!! Or not?!?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I own Momo.

{{{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

"R-really!!" Hinata yelled.

"Yep it was all a dream." Momo declared, "Man, I miss him!! Too bad I woke up at the best part!"

They laughed.

"Hey Hina-chan! Let's have a slumber party! Girls Only!!"Momo asked.

"Well we are short on things to do today and the rest of the week. Okay slumber party it is!"Hinata cheered. (A.N. Hinata does not stutter a lot around her friends, K.) They began to walk through the village. It was almost noon when Hinata noticed something.

"Hey I haven't seen Naruto-kun all day." Hinata said.

"Yeah, me neither."Momo said.

"Should we go find him?" Hinata asked.

"Why? Worried about your lover?"Momo playfully teased. Hinata just blushed.

"Aww!! So Kawaii!!! I wish you two really were an item though. Well let's go find him then."

[After Search]

"Okay this is the last place to look." Momo said. They looked through the whole village and now they have to check Naruto's home. They knock on the door only to receive a 'go away!'.

"It sounded like he was in pain."Hinata said. Momo sniffed the air then had a huge blush.

"Uhh....Hina-chan I think we should go now."

"Huh? Why?"

"..." Momo fled.

"Hey wait!!!"Hinata yelled as she chased after her. Unknown to her there were eyes watching her every move.

(Naruto's P.O.V.)

_'I need to thank Momo after this if they hadn't left soon I would've jumped Hinata-chan.'_

**'COME ON KIT YOU KNOW YOU WOULD JUST LOVE TO RA-'**

_'NO no no no NOO! Hinata-chan would never forgive me!'_

**'WELL LET ME SEE THEN KIT!'**

_'Huh?'_

All I remember is everything going black along with an evil laugh.

(Momo's P.O.V.)

DAMN!!! That was embarrassing!! Why do I have to be part animal!! Naruto THE Naruto is in HEAT!! I could smell his arousal!! So happy I'm not the meal he wanted though. I swear I saw blue eyes checking out Hina-chan in the window of Naruto's home. Good thing I got Hina-chan out of there!! But Hina-chan has been quite I'm gonna check on her.

"Hina-chan?"

"..."

"Umm Hina-chan are you mad?"

"..."

I turn around to see that—HNATA WASN'T THERE!!!! I panicked and went on a search rampage.

(Hinata's P.O.V.)

When Momo sped off I just slowed down knowing it was getting not an inch closer. I decided to go find a lake and take a dive. When I got there I immediately stripped down to her bra and panties and dived in. The was cold and warm at the same time.

"**Hinata-Chan...Hina-Hime..."**

I looked around to find who was calling my name. I looked at the shore and saw Naruto-kun in only his boxers. I almost fainted off of loss of blood. He was flushed and was sweating with his eyelids half open. Let me just say he was drop dead sexy!!!

"**Like what you see, Hina-Chan?"** He asked. I unconsciously nodded my head. He grinned.

"Good because I'm all yours, **and YOU are ALL MINE."** He said as he dove in the water and approached her. I was RED!! All these things he was saying to me I'm surprised I didn't faint. I froze stiff as he neared me. He was an inch away from me when he kissed me. THE best passionate kiss EVER!!! I felt his tongue lick my lips for entrance. I opened my mouth as we fought for dominance. His left hand grabbed my butt and his right hand massaged my breast. I moaned in his mouth. We broke our kiss for air. He began to kiss down my jawbone. I just moaned for him to continue. He began to go lower and in an instant my bra was off. I moaned as he sucked on my nipples.

"Oh Naruto-kun!!"

He went lower and pushed me against the lake's edge. Then he ripped off my panties and sucked my opening.

"Narutooooo!" I screamed out. I climaxed in his face. I was about to apologize when he licked up all my cum. I moaned. He stood up as I gave him a sad look. Then he whispered in my ear,

"If you love me like I love you come to my apartment at 8:30pm Okay Hina-chan."

"Okay but why not finish what you started now?" I said seductively. He shivered.

"Are _'fun'_ has been interrupted. See you then Hinata-Koi." He smiled. I smiled back as I say,

"Until Then Naruto-Koi."

[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Smoking Hott huh? Well that's all for now. Oh I have a poll people please vote!! And Review!!!

Ciao!!


	3. The Wager

Aloha!!!! My fans!!(even though I may not have any)

Okay this is what we all have been waiting for!!!

* * *

(Momo's P.O.V.)

I ran through the village looking for my poor Hina-chan _'what if she's all alone with nothing but her own limbs to feed her!! Oh NO!! What if Naruto No Hentai got her!!! Her poor pure innocence is at stake!!'_

With that ridiculous thought in mind I rushed to save Hina-chan's innocence. I ran and ran. But after a while I began to slow down I was starting to run fast again when I hit someone with long blond hair.

"Oh sorry dude." I said as he helped me up.

"No I should be sorry how about I take you to dinner,hm?" He asked.

"I don't know, I have to fin-" I was interrupted as I was dragged on a date with a mystery man. Oh man. Hina-chan, I hope your alright.

(Hinata's P.O.V.)

I walked home in a daze when I realized I have to get ready for our date! I ran home and looked for the cutest outfit I could find but all I had was this Kimono like robe that went a few inches above my knee. It was midnight blue with silver and white flower petals on it. I stared in awe. It was gorgeous. I noticed a card on it. Then I realized this was one of my birthday gifts from the Rookie Nine kunoichi. I put it on with some blue 2 inch heel with silver buckles. I ran to Naruto's and knocked on his door. I smiled at the thought of a date with Naruto-kun. After awhile when no-one answered the door I began to walk away until I felt a hand my shoulder and turn me around to face Naruto. He smiled at me and said,

"Ready for our date?"

(Momo's P.O.V.)

I sat at a fancy bar booth with the blond dude who pulled me here. I shifted uncomfortably as his eyes were glued on me. Why do I have to wear these clothes. Oh yeah they help me blend in. I was wearing a black strap over my breast with fishnets on my stomach. I had on black capris with fishnet leggings with black ninja shoes. Oh and let's not forget my awsomeness hobo gloves with fishnet on it that goes to my elbow.

(A.N. I love hobo gloves and fishnet!!XD) I was in another world until his voice woke me up,

"I'm sorry what was that?" I asked.

"You look nice" He said as a blush claimed his cheeks.

"Umm thanks but I think I should go now"

"Why would you leave" He began as he followed me out the bar"The night has only begun."

"Well sir I don't know you " I said still walking away. He then cut in front of me grabbed my arm and pulled me away into the woods.

"Hey let me go!!" I yelled. He pulled me into what looked like an abandoned training ground.

"Where am I?"

"An Abandoned Training Ground." He smiled, "Now let's make a deal. If you can beat me in a fight I'll let you go home and I'll be out of your life. If I win you'll be my personal slave and have to do anything I ask." He had a smirk on his face.

"Deal"

{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}

What will happen on Hinata and Naruto's date? Will Nauto Lose control? Who is this stranger? Who will win, the stranger or Momo? Why do I ask questions I already know? XD See you next time!!


	4. His Slave and His Turn

Yeah another Chappie thing!! XD enjoy!

* * *

(Momo's P.O.V.)

I was in my fighting stance ready to go, in other words, I was pumped! He smirked at me. He must have some trick up his sleeve I have to be on guard. I ran at him with my black and white katanas and tried to slice him into four pieces. He dodged and jumped up in the air. I looked up but he was no where in sight.

"How th-"

"Behind you princess." Shit! I turned around fast enough to dodge a pair of ...talons? WTH? I was hit to the ground with my back almost shredded off. Damn clay bird. Wait clay? So he's made a clay bird and is riding on and...are those mouths on his hands?

"D-deidara?"

"The one and only." He smirked.

"Why?" I asked as I hit the ground. It seems I forgot about my wound.

"It was my way of saying hello to my...new slave"He said with a perverted smile.

"Oh Shit!"

(Hinata's P.O.V.)

I was on a date with Naruto-kun but was extremely red. One from embarrassment and one from anger. First our waitress comes and flirts with Naruto-kun. She even tried to kiss him!! Then Naruto-kun told her off by saying 'What's the matter with you?! I have a date with my lovely Hina-chan and you're ruining it! And If you even try to take my second kiss away from me I swear I'll throw you off a waterfall!!' (A.N. I couldn't help it!! I'm a girl so I don't know what a dude would say!! But I'm tomboy so I did my best!! A waterfall!! Bwahaha!! I bet we all know who was his 'first kiss' XD ROFL XD LMFAO XD)

After that we left the place and took a walk in the woods. We made it to a beautiful pond with a bunch of colorful fish swimming. The moon was out and the whole area sparkled with beautiful rays of moonlight. I gasped, It was just so beautiful.

"Like it Hina-hime?" I just shook my head 'yes' too awed to speak.

"good and you look beautiful tonight"

"thanks" I smiled. I turned around to see him studying me.

"Nani? What is it?"

"..."

"Naruto-kun?"

"I have an idea!" He said as he pulled me away from the pond and back to his apartment.

"Naruto-kun? What is it?"

"I uh I have something for you."

"Hmm?" He handed me a box and fled to his bed room. I was about to open the box when I heard an animalistic growl of:

"Hina-Himeee..." I shivered as I opened the box inside was a gorgeous necklace with a lavender gem shaped as the leaf village symbol. I went in Naruto's room to thank him but was surprised to see no one there. I walked in more until I heard the door shut and lock behind me. I turned to see a lustful Naruto in all his glory. I went tomato red as he walked toward me and said,

"Ready to continue?"

I fainted...

(Momo's P.O.V.)

"Okay then since your my new...ugh...master what do you want me to do?" I asked. I was currently at his home somewhere in the leaf village. My scars already healed so everything was almost normal.

"Put this on." He threw THE sluttiest maid's outfit I've ever seen.

"No way in hell!"

"But we had a deal" He smirked.

"Grrr...fine" I sighed as I went looking for a room to get dressed in.

"Where do you think your going,hm?"

"To get dressed?"

"Good but do it in MY room,hm. There's a note in there for you when your done."

"Did you plan this out?" I asked as I walked in his room. He just smirked as I closed the door behind me. I looked at the outfit one more time then with a sigh I put it on. It was revolting how could someone wear this, unless they wanted a guy to have a nosebleed. I was wearing a black and hot pink striped tube top that was tight around my breast. A black lace skirt with hot pink underwear. And the black heel with hot pink lace designs. I walked over uncomfortably to the bed where the note was it said:

**When your ready you must:**

**light the candles**

**fix the bed**

**knock on the door to say your done**

**Then stand by the bed**

Well at least this doesn't seem so weird. I began to light the candles and fixed the bed. I knocked on the door and headed over to the bed but I tripped over one of the candle stands and landed on the bed. In other words my hot pink panties were the first thing Deidara saw has he entered the room. I got up extremely fast turned around and covered my butt with my hands.

"Aww, why did you get up I had a nice view." He smirked, "But I guess your most beautiful asset is your pretty face, hm?" I blushed and tried to smack him but he caught my hand and pushed me back and I fell and the bed. I was about to get up but he pushed me back on flipped me so my butt was in the air and tied my hands to the bed posts.

"You've been a bad girl so now I have to punish you,hm?"

My mouth started to twitch. I just had to say deal.

{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}

Wow I love this one okay Imma start on new chapter for trapped now.

Don't forget my poll. And please review.

See ya!!


	5. Trapped In Blissfulness

This is for Rolo-chan!!

I don't own Naruto.

(Hinata's P.O.V.)

I woke up in a warm soft blanket. I immediately sat up and looked around. I was still in Naruto's apartment. I jumped at the sound of a groan and saw the bathroom light on from under the door. I got out of bed and slowly and quietly approached the door. I then heard moaning. Is Naruto doing what I think he's doing. With another girl! I felt as silent tears come down my face. I was about to walk away when I heard something that excited and shocked me.

"Unn...Hinata-chaan...Hina-hiimee..." I blushed as I realized exactly what he was doing. Before I could move an inch The door open and in a flash I was pinned to Naruto's bed as he hovered over me in only his boxers with his head buried in my neck,breathing in my scent. I blushed even more if possible.

"Mmm...Hina-hime smells nice I hope she still taste nice too" He murmured but I still heard and shivered pleasantly.

"Are you ready, my princess?"

(Momo's P.O.V.)

Aww Crap! I'm so screwed! Okay new rule no making deals with 'strangers'. Aww man! Too late for that!

"Time for your punishment" He said as he removed my lace skirt.

"Wait! Don't take that! What was the point of me putting it on!" I yelled out as he also took me shoes and tube top. That means I'm in my bright red bra and hot pink panties.

"Mmm...Can't wait.."He whispered seductively. Crap! This is not good! I have to do something! I clasped my hands together and yelled:

"**Neko Shadow Claws!!!" **Shadow like energy formed around my hands in the shape of claws and I cut through the metal cuffs and flipped over the bed.

"Ha! In your face!" I gloated as I stuck my tongue out at him. He looked at me and then disrobed to only his boxers. Woah! Who knew he had such...biceps...abs...bulge...I passed out with a huge amount of blood coming out of my nose. I felt arms catch me in a warm embrace.

"Wake up soon Kitten." I heard before I completely blacked out.

(Hinata's P.O.V.)

"N-naruto-kun? Y-yes I'm ready because I-I...I love you" I said lovingly. He lfted his head up and looked me in the eye.

"Good because I love you too Hinata-chan and I **need** to mark you **mine**." He said as he removed my clothing until I had nothing on but my black lace bra and under wear. He began to lick down my jaw and stopped just above my bra. I sighed and moaned. He ripped my bra to shreds and ravished my left breast.

"Ah! Naruto-kun! More!"

"As you wish **my Hina-hime...**"

(Momo's P.O.V.)

"Ugh...What happened? Where am I?" I said as I sat up rubbed my eyes. I looked around the room and saw nothing out of the ordinary and was about to fall asleep until I felt movement and a pair of arms rap around my waist.

"What the-" I looked down to see that my bra had been removed. I slowly lift up the sheets afraid what's under them and what's not. I peeked under and sighed a small sigh of relief. At least are under wear and boxers are still in place. I look over to see Deidara sleeping peacefully. I smile and lean over and kiss him on the forehead as I untangled his arms from my waist. Or at least I tried. I sighed. I was going to be stuck like this for a while. I lie back down and cover myself with the sheet and go to sleep. I unconciously snuggled into his chest.

(Hinata's P.O.V.)

"Please! Naruto-kun! Harder! Faster!" I screamed as Naruto pounded in me faster and harder then before.

"Ugh! Hinata-chan! Your so...tight!" He yelled. The pain of losing my virginity was gone a while ago and I was enjoying the feeling of our love.

"Naruto-kun!! I'm cumming!" I yelled about to reach my peak.

"Hina-Himeeeeeeeee!!!"

"Naruto-kuuuuun!!!" We yelled as we cummed together. We slumped down tired from our love making. I looked at Naruto and said:

"I love you."

"I love you too Hina-chan" He said as he kissed me one last time and we both drifted into a blissful slumber.

How was that!? XD Also I have a new poll in case you didn't notice. BTW I'm kinda annoyed at the moment with SasuSaku so don't expect anything higher then K+ for that one XD Your Welcome Rolo-chan even though I think this is still short T-T


	6. Confronting The Pain and The Reality

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

(Naruto's POV)

Aww man my head hurts...Where am I? And why do I feel--breathing? Oh Shit!!

I sat up quickly and looked around and saw my crush laying next to me clothed in nothing but the sheet. Silent tears leaked from my eyes.

"I-I'm so sorry Hinata.." I whispered as I stared at her sleeping form, "Why did I have to do this to her I probably raped her!" Hinata began to stir slihtly and opened her eyes as she adjusted to the light.

"Mmm, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked she sat up with the sheet falling off her naked form. Naruto turned away with a blush on his face.

"Yeah Hinata-chan?"

"Are you okay?" She asked as she examined his face and was a centimeter away from his face. Naruto looked shocked and turned his face again with a brighter blush evident on his face.

"I-I need to be alone for a bit...Sorry Hinata" As he got up put on his clothes and went for a walk. Hinata stared shocked at the door for a long moment and tears came down her eyes.

(Hinata's POV)

Did he just...leave me? Please kami-sama no...Noo!! Why did I just give myself to him for nothing!? Was I just a one night stand? Of course he may still like Sakura and only came to me to sate his lust...I'm so weak...

More tears fell as I put on my clothes and walked to Momo-chan's home.

(Momo's POV)

I stirred slightly before the rays of sun blinded me and I bolted out of my bed as my eyes stung. I closed the curtains and looked at the bed. There was no one there!!!

"Don't tell me!! Was it just a--dream?" I said as my knees hit the ground and I burried my face in my hands and tried to control my sobbing.

"I-I miss him s-so much..." I heard a fiant knockin at the door and wiped my tears and opened my door to see an also teary Hinata.

"H-Hinata-chan? What happened? Who did this to you?" I asked but more tars came from her eys.

I frowned sadly and let her sit on my bed.

"You know your always welcome here but...Did this have to do with Naruto?" She nodded as she held me tightly. I growled out and stood up. Hinata looked at me confused.

"I'm gonna KILL that BASTARD!!!"

(Naruto's POV)

I was at the training gounds trying to blow off some steam until I heard a loud growl.

"Naruto...You're so dead..." I hear someone growl menacingly.

I had one last thouht:

I deserve this...


	7. Double Score!

Sorry for the long wait, again...

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I own Momo.

* * *

**RECAP:**

**"Naruto...You're so dead..." I hear someone growl menacingly.**

**I had one last thouht:**

**I deserve this...**

* * *

"How could you ignore Hinata's feelings for you, you baka!" Momo yelled in outrage.

"I can't go see her, I raped her, all she could do was scream" Naruto cried as tears came down his face. Momo sweatdropped.

"Are you sure she was crying for help?" Momo said with a face-palmed look on her face. Naruto glared at her through tears.

"She was calling my name to stop!" Naruto wailed loudly more tears rushing down his face.

"Did you exactly hear the word stop?" Momo asked pinching the brigde of her nose. It was silent for a moment, as Naruto put his thoughts together. As the gears started to process a big blush started to form on face and his jaw dropped. In a poof he was gone.

"Now I don't get it" Momo whispered.

* * *

Sakura whistled a familiar tune as she walked the street with a bag of medicine on her shoulder. However, she stopped when her eyes picked up a peculiar sight. She spotted two figures seemingly arguing with each other. As she got closer she noticed the bright blonde hair on one figure.

"Is that, Naruto?" Sakura whispered to herself, stopping in the middle of the street. She peered closer at the second figure and saw long cascading midnight blue hair.

"N-no way! Naruto and Hinata, fighting!" Sakura gaped. But then something happened that shocked her even more. Hinata slapped Naruto! She looked shocked at what she did but Naruto quickly recovered and grabbed Hinata's shoulders. Hinata and Sakura were both shocked when he claimed Hinata's lips with his own. As their make out session progressed they wound up inside the apartment.

Sakura just stood there, not knowing exactly what to do. Then Momo ran by and stopped a few feet in front of her. She was holding her knees and panting. She turned to Sakura.

"Have you seen Naruto?" Momo asked slightly tired. Sakura just pointed at the building they went to. Momo smiled gratefully but then her smile was smacked off her face.

"T-That's my house!" Momo cried as anime tears poured down her face. Sakura looked on confused for a second.

"Why was Hinata at your house? Did you set them up?" Sakura said hopefully.

"Kinda, eh, what are you looking at me like that for?" Momo said backing away from Sakura who was all starry eyed.

"C-can you set me up with Sasuke-kun? You guys get along so well!" She pleaded with her hands clasped in front of her. Momo sweatdropped.

"Just because we look like a boy/girl version of each other doesn't exactly mean we're close" Momo said,"Who keeps saying that?"

"That doesn't matter, will you help?" Sakura pleaded again. Momo stared at her blankly but then she bit her lip tightly and clenched her eyes shut.

_"Three, Two, One,"_

"Fine! I'll help you!"

"Score!"

* * *

Good news! I can't remember why I was annoyed at SasuSaku! Have fun in the next chapter you crazy kids (It's like you're going prom...)


	8. SasuSakuness!

I'm guessing you can see the order in which I'm updating and if not it goes this way:

Darkest Parts of the Mind (1)

Feelings Arise (2)

The Ghost of My Love (3)

Dark Motives (4)

In Over My Head (5)

Something Missing (6)

If anyone would like me to change that order write the numbers in order of how you would like me to update first, after I update I will check the order that got the most and if there's tie, I will update the story on top the same number of ties (2 ties = 2 chapters/ No tie = 1 chapter/ 5 ties = 5 new chapters!) Good luck this will start as soon I finish this round of updates (After chapter 5 for Something Missing)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I still own Momo (I think someone's trying to steal her! If they give her a second sword, I'll sue XD Just kidding but I will be upset if they got famous for my character T^T She was my dream first, and yes I dreamed her up, I had a dream I was in Naruto and it was her as a kid then she evolved in Shippuden)

"First things first Sakura" Momo said seriously.

"Hai" Sakura said, with flames of passion in her eyes.

"We have to find him!"

"Yosh!"

"…"

"…"

"So, which way is his estate?" Momo asked, "I mean I've been in this village for a long time but I don't go to house to estate, you know"

Sakura sweat dropped, "I guess it can't be helped" She pointed in the direction of his house and they ran all the way to the tall wall of the Uchiha Estate. Momo gawked at its height.

"Wooow"

"Yeah, wooow," Sakura said. They stood like that for a few minutes.

"What the hell are you two doing?" They ignored the third voice.

"That's creepy" They continued to gawk.

"See you later"

"Did you say something, Momo?" Sakura asked turning to face her.

"No I was too distracted by this wall" Momo said turning to look at her and spotted a peculiar sight.

"Hey it's an ebony colored duck!" Momo yelled pointing behind Sakura. Said duck twitched angrily, in an instant Momo was dazed an on the ground with a big bump on her head. Sakura was bowing and apologizing to the man who was clearly insulted. She looked up at the man's dark eyes and smiled.

"Hey Momo we found him!"

"Well h-how good for you…" Momo grumbled, "I said sorry, I can't believe you hit a girl"

"You want to get hit again," Sasuke glared his eyes flashing. Momo shrunk, taking note not to mess with his hair. Or Neji's but that is another painful story.

"A-anyway can we come in we have to perform an important mission"

"What kind of mission?" Sasuke asked suspiciously.

"Uh, a simple Q&A," Sakura winked, "Will you invite us in?" Sasuke blushed very slightly and looked away to hide it.

"I don't care, if it's for the Hokage—"

A boulder landed on Sakura's head and Momo grimaced.

"_Oh no! He's in love with Tsunade!"_ They both thought. They both smiled and laughed nervously as Sasuke allowed them to enter. He blocked Momo off and glared at her.

"What are you planning?"

"Hehe, nothing, it's a mission, right?" Momo grinned on the outside, but on the inside she was worried about her plan. She quickly ran inside to catch up to Sakura.

"So Sasuke," Sakura started once they got settled inside, "What's your blood type?"

"Type AB"

"Interesting, what is your middle name?"

"I have none"

"Puzzling, how did you feel about Karin?"

"Annoyance"

"Hmm, what is your preferred bra size?"

"W-what!"

"I understand too personal, how do you feel about our Hokage?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, do you love her, hate her?"

"Did the Hokage put you up to this?"

"I'm asking the questions Sasuke-kun"

"No you're not, Momo whispering them in your ear!"

"N-not true!"

"Okay what's going on?" Sasuke yelled standing up abruptly, causing the girls to sweat. They whispered among themselves as Sasuke twitched angrily again, so of course you can guess what happened. Momo laid on the ground unconscious her soul floating out of her mouth.

"Now that she's gone, tell me Sakura, what was this about?" Sakura was silent for a moment.

"I-I asked for her help to get you to like me,"

"Sakura-"

"I know already, it was stupid of me to think you'd love me over you're true love,"

"True love?"

"Yes! We know about your feelings,"

"Y-you do?" Now Sasuke was the one sweating.

"Yes. We know you love Tsunade-sama,"

"_What?"_

"I know I can't keep up with her,"

"Sakura"

"And she 'bigger' then me, you must like big—"

"Sakura"

"—and her hair is longer and she's prettier—"

"Sakura!"

"What? Mm-"Sakura was interrupted by a pair of lips. She broke the kiss after a few seconds.

"No! What would Tsunade think?" Sakura said blushing. Sasuke started laughing.

"This isn't funny Sasuke-kun, I love you and—"Sakura gasped, she had said it. Sasuke stopped laughing and stared at Sakura who had put her hands over her mouth.

"Sakura?" She flinched and tears started to form at the edge as she clenched her eyes shut.

"I don't love Tsunade" Sakura opened her and put her hands down.

"W-what?"

"I don't love Tsunade"

"So you have no one you like" Sasuke chuckled at her reply.

"Idiotic girl, I love you" Sasuke smirked.

"Who are you calling an idiot!" Sasuke sighed; it was going to be a long afternoon…

Should I add the whole NaruHina lemon next chapter? Don't give me excuse give me reviews! (Madagascar Penguins, got to love them XP results/reviews) Any who…

See Ya!


End file.
